


Repercussions

by Spooky_Spooks



Series: Black Butler FanFics [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Spooks/pseuds/Spooky_Spooks
Summary: After the Jack the Ripper incident, William and Grell's relationship is thrown into turmoil. William just wants to understand what went wrong, but does Grell want to talk?|Ideally this would be read as coming immediately after my other fic "The Mistake of Love", but can likely be read just fine on it's own as well.|
Relationships: Angelina Dalles | Madame Red/Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Black Butler FanFics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Vexation

While he would never show it, William was confused. It had been months since Grell had been suspended for her role in the Jack the Ripper killings she didn't seem to be acting as if anything had happened and while he knew her to be emotional, impulsive and at times violent, William still found himself shocked by her crimes.

Before Grell had vanished only to return as Jack the Ripper, the pair had begun to grow close, even spending time together outside of work on what William had considered to be dates. As far as William had known, while Grell could be violent, she was more often caring, even sweet at times and he found himself unable to reconcile the compassionate woman he had shared coffee with on Sunday mornings with the horrific crimes she had committed. On top of the confusion, William felt betrayed, after all, Grell had vanished without a trace. He had believed that the two of them were close and were able to trust each other, William believed that if something had been wrong in Grell's life, she would have confided in him, only fueling his shock and terror at her disappearance. 

And then there was that damned coat. Not only had Grell committed those horrific murders, but she had abandoned his growing affections for a human woman who would trigger the violent change he saw within Grell. Grell had claimed to love that woman, and yet she had killed her. William couldn't understand it, how the woman he had begun to love could do something like this and how she could wear that coat like some sort of sick souvenir. What bothered him most was her attitudes afterwards. She had seemed almost guilty during her hearing, never saying a word in her own defence. Despite this, however, she never showed remorse or any other emotions for that matter when confronted. 

As life (or death) returned to normal at the dispatch, William found his mind wandering to Grell often. He found himself watching her behaviour, looking for some sort of explanation for her actions, something that would show she felt something about the murders. However, the longer she went without showing any acknowledgement for her crimes, the more William's frustration grew. William needed answers, and Grell needed to provide them. 


	2. Confrontation

Grell sat in her office, idly filling out her paperwork. Although she had a reputation for being bad at her job, she actually did do the work. Maybe she didn't do it as often as she should, and maybe not every report was turned in on time, but she still did it. Sometimes Grell wondered why she continued to bother with her paperwork. She certainly didn't enjoy it, and it wasn't like anyone saw or appreciated her efforts. But she kept up her hard work anyway, hoping eventually someone would see her the way she believed that William had once. With a heavy sigh, Grell pushed away from her paperwork and sat back at her desk, debating taking an early lunch, hoping it would improve her mood. These thoughts would be disrupted by a knock at her office door.

As she looked up at the source of the noise, the door opened to reveal William. He wordlessly stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself. Grell felt herself tense, prepared for the lecturing, and harsh words that were sure to come. 

"Sutcliff, we need to talk." The quiet lack of anger in his voice had her shocked.

She took a brief moment to gather her composure and hide her surprise. "About what, Will?"

"The Ripper murders," William replied, pretending not to notice Grell's shoulders tense. "I have some questions I'd like you to answer."

Grell gave a nervous laugh. "You were at the hearing Will dearest, you already know the details."

William felt himself grow frustrated with her. "Do I? You haven't exactly been forthcoming."

He did his best not to react when Grell flinched at his harsh tone and words. "I'd rather not have this conversation, Will."

With that, Grell stood and attempted to open the door to her office, only to have William block her from reaching the door. "No. We need to talk about this, it's been more than long enough."

A look of anger crossed Grell's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why? What does it matter to you?"

"People are dead Grell, and you're the one who killed them," William snapped. "I need to know why. There needs to be a reason."

Grell barked out a harsh laugh. "Really? You certainly didn't need one during my hearing."

"This isn't about you Grell!" William yelled, feeling the urge to smack Grell with his scythe in a way he hadn't in years. "Just tell me why you did it!"

"Fine, you want to know so badly? I'll tell you," Grell threw her hands up in frustration, her voice practically a growl. "They were throwing away something I could never have, something I've always wanted as if it meant nothing. There. Happy now?"

A wave of emotions came over William at her words. First shock at the revelation that Grell's senseless violence had some sort of purpose. Then relief that she was finally answering his questions, that he had answers. Then the anger set in.

"Petty jealousy is no excuse for murder!" William continued to yell, getting into Grell's personal space as he did so. For the first time since he could remember, Grell backed away from him. "That's monstrous!"

At his words, Grell's anger deflated, at she just looked sad. "I never said it wasn't. I was a fool to think you'd understand."

After she said these words, Grell quickly moved around William and out the door of her office, leaving without a word. William stood in the empty office for a few moments, processing their argument. He had the answer he had wanted, but it only left him with more questions.


	3. Remorse

As Grell stepped out of her office, she decided that she would leave early rather than simply take an early lunch. She couldn’t be here right now, the constant reminders of all she had thrown away was too much. Of course, William wouldn’t listen to her or understand her on the rare occasions that he did listen. That was why she’d never confided in him in the first place. The dream she had long held of and William being happy together had proved to be nothing more than that - a dream. 

  
Ignoring the looks she received as she stormed out of the dispatch, Grell made her way to her apartment. As she crossed the threshold she allowed herself to vent her emotions, slamming the door and leaning back onto it as she began to cry. Her frustration and hurt bubbled to the surface in the scorching hot tears trailing down her cheeks. 

  
Of course, she knew what she had done was wrong, of course, she felt guilty for killing Angelina. William was right, petty jealousy was no excuse for murder, but it was easy for him to say, as emotionally detached as he was. Grell was not only hurt, and lonely, but she felt stupid for thinking that William, a man who was comfortable with his own body, who’s outside appearance matched his inner identity, would understand. The more her thoughts spiraled, the tighter the knot in her chest became, the more tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision. With a violent sob, Grell roughly tugged off her glasses, disposing them on the floor next to herself before curling into herself and submitting to the storm of emotions raging inside of her.


End file.
